


Dear McKinley

by RachelBarbraBerry1994



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelBarbraBerry1994/pseuds/RachelBarbraBerry1994
Summary: In Rachel Barbra Berry's first year at McKinley high school she does something in a desperate attempt to be noticed





	Dear McKinley

Dear McKinley Students,

This is Rachel Berry coming to you with my very own advice column. Now, your probably wondering why I am making such a column. The reason I am doing this is because I feel that McKinley high has more gifted and talented students but most of the school's population won't admit. Further more, since I have been singing and dancing from an extremely young age, I feel more than capable that I can assist those students with any, and all advice to become a star, as I know I will one day achieve.   
Some of the topics I will be covering are; vocal tips; exorcize and healthy dieting; how to audition for a Broadway musical. Please write me for all your questions on these various topics. I will be covering more discussions but I will not list them all at this time.  
Write to:  
RachelBarbraBerry@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> The e-mail used in this chapter is not a real one. At least, I hope so. When I was writing this, it was the only thing that I could think of. Please review this chapter and don't try to use the e-mail. Each new chapter will be like she's writing back to you with an answer to your questions.


End file.
